Paradise
Paradise, also known as Heaven to mortals, is an afterlife dimension of the Lynenta Omniverse where the story of CIS Productions takes place. Generally, Paradise is just one of the thousand of other afterlife dimensions alongside Limbo, Qliphoth, Hell, Mana World, Valhalla and so go on... The system of Paradise is also the same of benevolent afterlife-dimensions: only pure souls can enter on it after their physical existence in the Living World ends. Due to its highly mysterious source, Paradise is a dimension full of questions and mystery. Those who believe in heaven generally hold that it (or Hell) is the afterlife destination of many or all mortals. In unusual instances, mortals have had, according to many testimonies and traditions, personal knowledge of Paradise. They presume this is for the purpose of teaching the rest of kindness about life, Heaven, and the God Spectra. While there are abundant and varied sources for conceptions of Paradise, the typical believer's view appears to depend largely on his particular religious tradition. Various religions have described Paradise as being populated by angels, demons, gods and goddesses, and/or heroes of the past like ExKrieg. Paradise is generally construed as a place of happiness, sometimes eternal happiness with no conflict, sin, violence, suffering or death. But one thing about their own expectations are true: Paradise is a place of eternal life and without suffering where good people are sent to live an infinite life full of abundance and happiness. The dimension is heavily inspired in Heavens from Christianity and is the most important Afterlife reality of CIS Productions. ''Description'' Unlike many people think, Paradise is not a dimension only made of nature and life. In truth, Paradise also has villages and towns made of gold and shining metals that are also seen in Earth and in many other worlds of existence. Unlike normal planets, Paradise is actually not a globe but an infinite dimension without ending, meaning one could walk eternity until its ending without success. The reason behind what truly happens in this infinite horizon is unknown but it's implied that life continues to expanding in the borders of Paradise that might take centillions years to reach its borders. From some theories, the borders of Paradise are actually empty and are simply a white universe with emptiness as the ground of Paradise fill the emptiness with life and creation. The world of Paradise has no maps due to its infinite universe but some civilizations managed to create a country-like territory, marking the existence of all nearby towns and villages to form a known location where people could freely move around without being lost. Spectra himself allowed this due to the cases of people losing themselves in the infinite world of Paradise. The vision of Paradise is pretty much like the same of Earth's. As such, the world has an infinite numbers of beautiful mountains, hills, winter forests, tropical forests, beach with shining water, countless infinite sea that simply appear out of nowhere and have a large number of animals and even other creatures from other planets not known by human race (these animals are actually the souls of animals that died on the Living World (in this world, animals also have souls much like mortals but none of them are doomed to Hell for obvious reasons)). ''Location'' The idea of Paradise as a physical place has existed since the dawn of religion and civilization. In some early religions, Paradise was a physical place far above the worlds in a "dark area" of space where there were no stars, basically beyond the Universe. Departed souls would undergo a literal journey to reach Paradise, along the way to which there could exist hazards and other entities attempting to deny the reaching of Paradise. One popular ancient view of Paradise was that it existed as a physical place above the clouds and that God and the Angels were physically above, watching over the mortals. Due to the lack of technology at that time, no one knew that there were signal of life in other worlds so some magic races knew God was not watching over man but rather ruling the entire existence with benevolence, creating life and hope. With the dawn of the Age of Reason, science began to challenge this notion; however Heaven as a physical place survived in the concept that it was located far out into space, and that the stars were "lights shining through from heaven". The true location of Paradise is not in a dimension inside of the Multi-Universe but in an in a dimension beyond the mortals reach. Paradise is an invisible dimension located inside between the Multi-Universes. As known by many, the Multi-Universes are side by side, forming an Omniversal Ring. Paradise is located inside of the Ring but cannot be seen by external forces like Sequined Sadist unless they decide to fly towards the infinite empty bottom inside of the Ring. Due to its unnatural physics, Paradise is an dimension without ending or beginning. Despite the distance between the Multi-Universes are obvious, Paradise literally ignore those spaces and has actually an infinite horizon without beginning or ending. But this can be explained for staying outside of the Multi-Universes and for being located in the empty space of the Omniverse. ''Getting into Paradise'' Religions that teach about heaven differ on how (and if) one gets into it. In most, entrance to Paradise is conditional on having lived a "good life" (within the terms of the spiritual system). A notable exception to this is the 'sola fide' belief of Iscariot Section XIII's belief, which takes emphasis off having lived a "good life" and teaches that entrance to heaven is conditional on faith in Spectra alone, and not on any other good or bad 'works' one has participated in. Many religions state that those who do not go to heaven go to a place of punishment, Hell or Qliphoth, which may or may not be eternal. A very few (the followers of universalism) believe that everyone will go to Paradise eventually, no matter what they have done or believed on life. Others believe that it is either by the bearings of the fruit alone or both faith and fruit. In truth, Paradise only accepts good souls while the sinner and rotten souls are sent to Hell and other afterlife dimensions made with the solo purpose to make the mortals suffers. Most of them belongs to the Dark Empire Triggers Hell. ''Theme Song'' ''Trivia'' * Theories says Paradise is EVERYWHERE and can be accessed by Angels and other Gods as easy as opening a door. Paradise is almost like an alternative dimension in the same reality of the living world. One needs to create a hole in reality to have access to Paradise on the other side. *While there are many other afterlife dimensions, Paradise is said to be the top reality for all good souls from the dead while Hell serves as the same top one but to all sinners. As such, Paradise is responsible to manage other benevolent afterlife dimensions. Category:Worlds and Places Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Controversial